User talk:LeinardoSmith
Welcome to my talk page if you need help just click the leave a message button at the top or bottom of the page. Textboxes Leinardo, I am very disappointed... that I didn't think of that! having code in the boxes is pure genius, very nice job :) 02:49, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Also so it doesn't get messy we should make up a format like this Sound good? -- 02:57, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :After some minor tweaking, yes. 03:04, September 7, 2009 (UTC) What kind of minor tweeking? -- 03:05, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Under Code , have an HTMl header and a Wiki Markup header, with unlabeled examples below. I have fixed the above. Now to post this somewhere where everyone that edits pages will see it and follow the outline. -- 03:14, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Look at the side bar and the home page. Look good? -- 03:18, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm... Outline should be a part of the Wiki Markup Wiki:Manual of Style. Mind making it, or else I will O_o. something just went wrong I don't have admin tools anymore? -- 03:29, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Because I demoted all but myself and mackmoron11. Someone noticed that I went crazy with the admin buttonz. 03:31, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Why? -- 03:32, September 7, 2009 (UTC) I was doing a nice job at being an admin right? -- 03:33, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Ya, a good job. Mackmoron is a very good admin though, so I have kept him. This wiki should be expanding, so you could be an admin soon? 03:38, September 7, 2009 (UTC) But I had so much to do. Now not as much. :( -- 03:40, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Notice Please stop editing the Notice page like that. The thing won't work! It only works without the second ! . 14:13, September 11, 2009 (UTC) It works both ways. Try it. -- 23:57, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Still Active? Nice to know that you are still active here, since you are maybe I will make some edits also :) [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 18:55, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Yeh even though I have like 5wikis I am on. I still try to be active. -- 23:25, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Project:Reboot I am currently trying to get this wiki active again, would you mind helping here again? I have made you a b'crat. Thanks, 04:23, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Yes! :) Thanks. Also please help me update the Wiki Markup Wiki:Manual of Style. And change all of the pages to match. -- 04:34, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, sweet! Thanks! Actually, I set up an RfB nomination for you, since I should really do this the right way ;) Project:RfA/LeinardoSmith 04:36, November 13, 2009 (UTC) What? I didn't get the last part. -- 04:51, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :I was making a Nomination for Bureaucrat for you, but I think that I will just promote you :) 04:52, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Ok Thanks! :) -- 04:53, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Can I change the coding a bit to my liking? Sure. -- 05:11, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Markup Wiki:VIP # Look at the title # "In progress" is useless in the grand scheme of everything # Your vandals aren't VIPs # Don't glorify it # Don't have too many places for users to report vandalism, as it can confuse users # no. --[[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 07:27, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Stubs Also, putting stub template transclusions at the top of articles makes it messy and unfocused. You want readers to read the content first, not something telling them the content needs help. So putting a large box on top of every article is a no. [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 07:29, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :I understand the stub template can be important, I'm talking about putting it at the bottom of an article instead of the top as to not deter readers. [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 09:04, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::I kind of agree with this, actually... 14:13, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :::I don't agree with it but it is already done.-- 02:24, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yep me done it! :) -- 23:19, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Sig Please see Project:Reboot and put the code there into your sig :) 02:21, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Ok -- 02:31, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Legoguy1866 He needs the admin colors-- 11:47, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I don't think he knows that.-- 13:27, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Yes you're righ't-- 13:28, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Added. To see the change do Shift-F5 or Ctrl-F5. Thanks for letting me know. Feel free to ask me about stuff.-- 01:38, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Barnstar Walkthrough It's say in the walkthrough:"There're 6 other Barnstar".It looks better when you say : "There other barnstars."What you think-- I think it should say there are other barnstars that are not original ones but, customized. Sound good? -- 01:45, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah i'll put it on the page-- 13:51, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I like it!-- 22:35, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Active Are you active again? (I think you are)-- 23:17, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Yeh basically. -- 01:45, December 9, 2009 (UTC) EZsig&more Should we add templates for new users like EZsig ...?Maybe when we add that new users come-- 13:28, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Not really, what we need is more content. It is better if we attract experienced users and not new users. Ajraddatz Talk 14:33, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I agree.-- 22:24, December 17, 2009 (UTC) I agree too... Although I already added those templates. -- 23:37, December 17, 2009 (UTC) I agree with you guys too. (Lots of newbies on mln wiki) 15:47, December 22, 2009 (UTC) a Question Could you please add the sigexpand code to w:minifigure.Thanks--FreddyderHamster Talk 15:51, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :No, learn how to make your own signature. Sorry if that was a bit harsh. Ajraddatz Talk 17:44, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Yeh sorry. I am even sorry we did it on mlnwiki because inexpirienced users are using it. But thanks for the barnstar.-- 04:29, January 1, 2010 (UTC) rollback you can remove my rollback rights.-- 14:01, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Ummm Sure... -- 04:49, January 4, 2010 (UTC)